


Two bros chilling on a park bench, not five feet apart because they're gay *or as gay as non-gendered supernatural entities can be*

by svensksapphic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confused Crowley, Do ducks have ears?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale, Other, gazing into each others eyes, just soft stuff, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svensksapphic/pseuds/svensksapphic
Summary: 'What? How was I meant to fucking take that? You're so smart but so oblivious.'Crowley is annoyed and confused.





	1. Crowley's pining

It was an average day. Well, as average as any day can be post-averted apocalypse.

Crowley and Aziraphale peacefully sat in the park in complete silence; a kind of silence that was not awkward or uncomfortable, but a silence full of understanding and familiarity. Silence that needed no intervention, it was just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. Regardless of this peaceful atmosphere, Crowley felt unsettled. He couldn’t help but analyse the nature of his relationship with the food-obsessed angel. Was it solely platonic? Or had some form of emotional attachment been bubbling below the surface for six thousand years, ready to reveal itself after a traumatic course of events. He had been thinking about this for weeks. _I’ve been silent for six thousand years,_ Crowley thought, _maybe now is the time to speak up. Surely he feels something for me, in the slightest._

Crowley wasn’t blind. He saw the way Aziraphale beamed at him, the way his eyes sparkled at the sight of the demon. But Crowley didn’t want to jeopardise their friendship. It’s not every day that someone forms a six thousand year long bond with an angel. What if he somehow misread Aziraphale? What if that’s how he behaves around all his friends. Crowley turned his head to look at the angel. The sun seemed to further brighten his sky blue eyes, adding an adorable sparkle to his already distracting beauty. Crowley sighed, _I can’t risk losing him. I’d rather spend another six thousand years pining than alone._


	2. Do ducks have ears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an important question.

Crowley was staring at him. He had been for a while now. _I wonder what is going through his head, he looks very confused and lost, _Aziraphale pondered. Crowley had a habit of doing that, staring at the angel for great lengths of time with no explanation at all as to why. But no matter how many times he caught Crowley looking at him, Aziraphale always felt a soft flutter in his heart. He felt wanted, he felt like he was valued. That was something that separated Crowley from other demons or angels for that matter; he saw Aziraphale, always. Even though he may engage in the occasional insult or teasing, Aziraphale knew it was all in good humour and that Crowley never meant any harm. It far juxtaposed Gabriel for example, with his snarky comments and picky comments about Aziraphale’s appearance or job performance. _Why is it that a demon of all people, a fallen entity, is the only person I am truly comfortable around?_ He wondered, _ it truly says something about my own kind, doesn’t it?_

Six thousand years. For six thousand years he had known the demon, Crowley. Well, he had known Crawley at first but that’s just a technicality. He had never known a demon to be so caring and, dare he say it, nice. It all started when Aziraphale had fretted about making the wrong decision of giving away his sword. But he had never expected the shifting serpent to comfort him and reassure him in his decision. Gabriel would not have done that, it’s certain.  
He peered over at the demon, his red hair glistening in the warm light of the afternoon sun. He really does miss Crowley’s long hair, it suited him. He’d quite enjoy playing with it, running his hands through what he could imagine was soft, well-groomed locks. _Snap out of it Aziraphale, it’s never going to happen. Even though heaven and hell promised to leave us alone She can still intervene._

“Do ducks have ears?” He heard Crowley remark, breaking him from his frantic thoughts.  


“Sorry, my dear?” Aziraphale responded.  


“You never answered my question, angel.”  


He chuckled, “no I suppose I didn’t.”  


Crowley smirked at him expectantly. “Well, what do you think? I’ve always thought that they didn’t have ears but they must.” The demon shifted his gaze to the ducks in front of them. “OI DUCK!” He shouted. “DO YOU HAVE BLOODY EARS OR NOT?! ANSWER ME!”  


Aziraphale hissed, “Crowley do not verbally assault the ducks, what have they done to you.”  


“They never answer me, angel. I have been pondering this for over 200 years, and what do I get? Nothing. I am sick of being treated like shit.”  


“Dearest, I do not think they intend to mistreat you. Maybe they can’t hear you.”  


Crowley gasped, “You’ve cracked the code, angel! They don’t have ears, they can’t hear me!”  


Aziraphale laughed. “Well there you go, mystery solved. Any other burning questions you need my assistance in answering?”  


Crowley raised his eyebrows and paused for a second. “Well, now that you mention it…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it I guess.

Crowley paused. Should he do this now? Should he ask one of his burning questions of the past century?

“What else are you going to ask me, Crowley? Something animal related?”

Crowley faked a smirk. “Haha, no perhaps not.

“Do you remember when you gave me the holy water?”

“How could I forget?”

Crowley cleared his throat, suddenly his voice had become coarse and cautious. “Well, uh, do you recall what you said in response to my lift offer?”

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed, “I think I said no.”

“Yes, and?”

“Was there something else?”

Crowley sighed, “You said that I went ‘too fast’ for you.”

Aziraphale chucked, “Yes well you are quite a horrible driver.”

Crowley frowned, “Is that all you meant by that?”

“What else would I have meant?”

Crowley brought his hand to his temples, “Angel, you are quite oblivious sometimes. I thought you meant that you were uncomfortable with the pace of our developing relationship.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Oh, um, yes I see how you could take it that way.”

“You see how I could take it that way?”

“Yes, I don’t know how you took it like that.”

'What? How was I meant to fucking take it? You're so smart but so oblivious.” Crowley started to rant, “If I say ‘oh angel I’ll take you wherever you want to go, hey maybe in 50 years I’ll ask if you want to run off together’ and you respond that it’s ‘too fast’, of course I’m going to back off! I can’t believe-“

“-Dear”

“What?!”

“You seem flustered.”

Crowley groaned. “Flustered? FLUSTERED? Of course I’m flustered. I just wasted so many decades giving you space when I could’ve… could’ve…”

Aziraphale smiled. “Could’ve what, dear?”

Crowley did one of his signature pouts. “I could’ve not given you space…”

“Well no time like the present.”

Crowley smirked. He slowly inched his hand closer to Aziraphale’s, eventually lacing their fingers together and placing their hands on the bench.

“Good?” Crowley inquired, desperate for a positive response.

“Better than good.”

“Not too fast?”

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes and beamed at him. “It’s been 6000 years, dear. If anything it’s too slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I didn't know where else to go with this one so I just concluded the story.
> 
> Let me know if you think I should become a Good omens regular, I find the fics very enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good omens fic so don't be too harsh haha.


End file.
